


Now You Hecked Up

by thel9stwea699



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thel9stwea699/pseuds/thel9stwea699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Link http://fly-weeabooty.tumblr.com/post/106745407488/now-you-hecked-up</p>
<p>Rufioh is a drunk dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Hecked Up

What ancient civilization was it that had decided that alcohol was a good invention? It didn’t even taste good. And yet somehow he’d drunk far too much. He wasn’t near the verge of falling out of his chair, vomiting like a fire hose, and then passing out, but the world around him was definitely fizzing; it was like someone had trapped the Taurus in a bottle of sprite.  
Rufioh was home now -whoever had driven him back to his apartment he didn’t remember- and was sprawled across his sofa, the lights turned out, blinking foggily at nothing. Thoughts drifted in and out like the tide, time passing with no way of measuring it.  
After a while, he felt school-girlish, giddy and blushing like a fool. Drunken, hazy ideas that wanted to come pouring out of his mouth escaped through his fingers as the latino located his phone and begin tapping away.  
“yo… latula! heh… sorry 1t’s so late. or 1s 1t just early? 1 dunno, probably don’t matter much.”  
“anyway, you ever just start th1nk1n dumb stuff. L1ke just crazy 1deas for no real reason? or more l1ke just start remember1ng we1rd deta1ls? hah… maybe 1 just drank too much…”  
“l1ke… 1 mean you ever not1ce how when kankr1 lays down and h1s sh1rt r1des up a l1l, you can see h1s h1p bones all def1ned?”  
“yeah… neverm1nd… you probably don’t not1ce that…”  
He chuckled awkwardly to himself, as if someone else were in the room to notice his pink cheeks, silently judging him for acting like a flustered middle schooler.  
“when he gets all huffy puffy w1th you, does he do that th1ng w1th his jaw? 1t’s k1nda cute 1f you haven’t seen 1t haha…”  
It appeared that Latula was probably asleep. He checked the time: three twenty-six in the morning. Yeah, she would probably get the texts in the morning and reply and then the mohawked youth could feel dumb and flustered all over again.  
Ten in the morning; he didn’t remember falling asleep. Rufioh’s phone was even still firmly clutched in his palm, though the battery was dead by now. Groggy, a dull ache pulsing in his skull, he sat up. Catching his reflection in the darkened screen of his device, he grimaced. Damn, he looked like hell.  
The phone sat on the charger while the latino showered and tried to make himself look less akin to dumpster diver. When he returned to it, there were no notifications waiting for him. Huh, that was weird. Latula should’ve replied by now, she always answered him, even when he had stupid things to ramble about like last night. Last night. Oh yeah. That was going to be a fun conversation to get back to.  
Frowning, he opened up his contacts, tapping her name, wanting to see if she’d even opened his texts yet. They weren’t there. Not a single line of type from him. What the hell? Had he just imagine texting her last night? No, he had to have texted someone. Who the hell did he text then? Frantically, he tapped each one of his contacts, going through them all, down the list.  
His fingers lost their grip, the phone plummeted to his lap. For a moment, his lungs couldn’t remember how to work. Finally a breath sucked in, but was immediately expelled. “Oh my gooooodddddd!” Shit. Shit. SHIT. He risked a look at the screen. Message viewed at eight in the morning.  
After several minutes of near hyperventilation, he weakly typed another message.  
“1’m so sorry… kankr1… you weren’t supposed to get those…”


End file.
